Henry Morgan
Dr. Henry Morgan is the main character and male protagonist of the ABC series Forever. He is New York City's best medical examiner, he is also immortal, though no one is aware of this minor detail except for his adopted son Abe and the immortal serial killer Adam.The Hollywood Reporter - January 6, 2014 Biography Dr. Henry Morgan is New York City's star medical examiner and a man whose plight is the exact opposite of our own. While we do everything to prolong our lives, Henry is a man who, no matter how hard he tries, can’t age even a single day. He's immortal. Henry doesn't know much about what happens when he "dies" except that everything on him disappears — his clothes and personal belongings – and he reemerges in a body of water, naked. The story has yet to elaborate on the cause of this phenomenon in both Henry and Adam's cases. Alongside NYPD Homicide Detective Jo Martinez, Henry uses his vast experience and two hundred years of medical knowledge to solve New York City's most intriguing homicide cases. Initially put off by Henry's presumptuous deductions, Jo has come to appreciate his expertise. As we enter the world of each victim and Henry unravels the unique natures of their deaths, layers of Henry's long and vibrant past are revealed. Despite his uncanny ability to dissect a person in seconds (not just bodies in the morgue) Henry spends most of his free time in his "medical lair" trying to find a way to actually die, much to the chagrin of his adopted son Abe — the sole keeper of Henry’s secret. Henry was born September 19, 1779, and experienced his first death on April 7, 1814.Season 1, Episode 8, The Ecstasy of Agony, at the 18-minute mark. He was a doctor on a slave ship and was murdered by a slaver while trying to prevent the murder of an ill captive. His body was thrown overboard, which may explain why he reemerges in water.Episode 1 "Pilot" In 1888, Henry assisted Scotland Yard Inspector Frederick Abberline in investigate Jack the Ripper's latest victim Mary Kelly on Dorset Street. During World War II, Henry was British Army doctor. At a German internment camp, he met a nurse named Abigail who was helped in saving an infant that was found. In 1955, Henry and Abigail went on the Orient Express for their honeymoon. When they reached Romania, Henry was then asked to help save Prince Armen Arnov of Urkesh when his appendix burst. Henry was successful in saving the prince's life and his father, the King of Urkesh treated Henry and Abigail to dinner and gave Henry his ring.Episode 15 "The King of Columbus Circle" Also worthy of note about Henry is that he keeps on him the 300-year-old pocketwatch given to him by his father, that was already being handed down from generation to generation before he was born. Personality Henry is very perceptive and this skill aids him in solving homicides and unexplained deaths. This often causes him to be quite blunt in social settings which, when people are instead looking for a comforting pat on the back, can result in awkward situations. He is very serious at times and has few friends. This is likely because he is fed up with people aging and dying around him so that he not only has to deal with loss, but has to find trustworthy people within which to confide his secret if they should remain acquainted for an extended period of time. This does, however, not cause him to take up Adam's path of finding excitement in murdering others. Henry is loyal and is dedicated to his work to the point where, when he was a doctor, he actually quit because he chose to protect his own secret over saving someone's life. Henry viewed this a breaking of the "Do no harm" oath that doctors are required to take, and shifted his field. Regardless of this, he is still empathetic and understanding. Memorable Quotes * "It's a long story." —Henry, "Pilot"; * "It's a thin line between pleasure and pain." —Henry, "The Ecstasy of Agony"; * "It has been said that a man is not dead while his name is still spoken. That we are only truly gone when we disappear from the memories of those who loved us, meaning a great artist never dies along as his books are read, his paintings admired, as long as our songs are sung, may each of us live forever. As for me, maybe its time to learn a new song, fortunately, I have an excellent teacher." —Henry; *"Does no one understand the difference between nobility and royalty?" —Henry, "The Man in the Killer Suit"; *"I would imagine you'd feel quite at home among the Nazis." —Henry to Adam, "Hitler on the Half-Shell"; * "But what if our family trees are more like vines, twining aimlessly throughout the ages?" —Henry, "The King of Columbus Circle". Trivia *He lives above Abe's antiques shop; *He is immortal; *He was married at least twice, and then widowed when his wives, presumably, died of old age; *He knows Russian; *He used to be a physician; *He was married to Abigail; *He demonstrated an extensive knowledge on Latin, Greek and Urkesh. (Presumably on other culture and languages as well.) He does not, however, know Japanese, and needs a translator; *He claims to have perfect pitch;Episode "6 A.M." *He seems to have at least a limited knowledge of German; Episode "Hitler on the Half-Shell" * He and Iona Payne had a date. Gallery Henry_Morgan_with_a_paper_-_Pilot.jpg|Henry reads the letter from Adam. Henry_sitting_at_his_desk_-_Forever.jpg|Henry at his study, looking at an old photograph of his deceased wife. Pilot_-_Abigail_and_Henry_dancing.jpg Abraham_Moran_&_Henry_Morgan_8.jpg HenryMorgansPassport-HD-2.png|Henry Morgan's (actual) passport - Episode 1x01 Vlcsnap-2015-02-10-14h05m01s194.png|Henry and his physician friend talk about street scammers. Vlcsnap-2015-02-10-14h03m52s19.png|Henry distressed at almost certainly losing his dear friend to tuberculosis. Vlcsnap-2015-02-10-14h03m06s67.png|The dawning of a realization. Vlcsnap-2015-02-10-14h01m28s119.png|Henry walks out of the river, naked, just reborn. Vlcsnap-2015-02-10-14h01m13s223.png|Impaled by a snapped holding bar, Henry pants to his death in the pilot episode. Vlcsnap-2015-02-10-14h01m07s162.png|Henry and others in the trainwreck in the pilot episode. Vlcsnap-2015-02-10-14h00m58s71.png|Henry's first death, being shot and chucked overboard a ship for wanting to keep a sick slave alive. Vlcsnap-2015-02-10-14h00m42s164.png|Henry adds to his death-knowledge base, signifying a pain-level indication. Vlcsnap-2015-02-10-14h00m31s50.png|Henry at the train station in 1888. Vlcsnap-2015-02-10-14h00m15s116.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-10-13h59m54s185.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-10-13h59m19s104.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-10-13h58m56s124.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-10-13h58m26s49.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-09-13h24m52s165.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-09-13h00m42s244.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-09-12h56m06s41.png|Henry and his wife rejoice at being reunited after it was rumored Henry died. Vlcsnap-2015-02-11-14h04m09s32.png|Henry just after a resurrection by the bridge. Vlcsnap-2015-02-11-14h03m51s177.png|Henry reawakens in water after having his throat slit by Adam. Vlcsnap-2015-02-11-13h53m16s236.png|Henry's personal set of post-humous corpse examination tools. Vlcsnap-2015-02-11-13h52m33s81.png|The initial image Henry sees as his life flashes before his eyes upon "death". vlcsnap-2015-02-11-13h56m55s129.png|Henry in 1888. Vlcsnap-2015-02-12-13h46m18s146.png|Henry and Abigail discussing the prospect of having a child of their own. Vlcsnap-2015-02-12-13h45m07s199.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-14-12h10m47s18.png|Abigail and Henry are surprised at the reward Henry receives for saving the prince of Urkesh. Vlcsnap-2015-02-14-12h10m24s91.png|Abe and Henry discussing Weinraub citizens over breakfast. Vlcsnap-2015-02-14-12h10m07s185.png|Abe and Henry discussing Weinraub citizens over breakfast. Vlcsnap-2015-02-14-12h35m06s56.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-14-12h34m56s219.png|Henry receives the iconic pocket watch from his father. Vlcsnap-2015-02-14-12h33m41s240.png|Henry discusses his father's position in the slave trade. Vlcsnap-2015-02-14-12h29m43s106.png|Henry and his father debate over the moral deficit in Morgan Sr. slave trade. Vlcsnap-2015-02-12-13h56m05s101.png|Henry's operating tools in 1955. References